Quotes: Writing Prompts
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: A new year, a new challenge. Finish those drabbles and have a go at this random list. Details included. Reviews and reviewers loved.
1. 19

What up dudes and dudettes?

Oh, that's right – another year, another challenge, who's with me? Hopefully, you made progress with the drabbles. I know I enjoyed it, and it was good to explore my (many) characters with the challenge of 100 words only.

So, this one is a little less serious, and a different kind of challenge. I doubt I'm going to finish it in 2009, but I wanted to share it with all of you. There is no word limit, but I imagine most of the scenes I write for this will be short. However, don't limit yourselves! (Nevermind that I've gone absolutely _nowhere _with the Kisses series…) I think this one is going to be a lot of fun.

And one last reminder to check out my profile for some AMAZING artwork for my short story, _Strong Enough_… It was a Christmas gift to myself.

**The List:**

1). "Frankly My Dear, I don't give a Damn." - Gone with the Wind

2). "I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." – The Godfather

3). "I'll have what she's having." – When Harry Met Sally

4). "Here's looking at you kid." - Casablanca

5). "I'll be back." – Terminator

6). "Well, nobody's perfect." - Some Like it Hot

7). "Houston, we have a problem." - Apollo 13

8). "There's no crying in baseball!" - A League of Their Own

9). "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." – Cruel Intentions

10). "There's no place like home." - Wizard of Oz

11). "Say 'hello' to my little friend." - Scarface

12). "Why don't you come up sometime and see me?" - She Done Him Wrong

13). "After all, tomorrow is another day." - Gone with the Wind

14). "Hasta la vista, baby!" - Terminator

15). "You had me at 'hello.'" – Jerry McGuire

16). "Love means never having to say you're sorry." – Love Story

17). "Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." – Forrest Gump

18). "I'm not obsessing. I'm just curious." – American Beauty

19)."You know what's a weird word? Fork." - Never Been Kissed

20). "I want the fairy tale." - Pretty Woman

21). "Does the term "cruel and unusual punishment" mean anything to you?!" - Remember the Titans

22). "When you first entered the restaurant, I thought you were handsome... and then, of course, you spoke." - As Good as it Gets

23). "Why didn't you tell me I was in love with you?" - For me and my gal

24). "Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." - Pirates of the Caribbean

25)."This belongs to you, and it always will." - Peter Pan 2003

26)."Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." - Kung Fu Panda

27). "Why can't we spend a normal day together?" – Twister

28). "Pink is my signature color." - Steel Magnolias

29). "It's only forever, not long at all." – Labyrinth

30). "You're a cynical, exploitive, mean-hearted creep who wouldn't know real love if it bit him in the armpit." - Runaway Bride

31). "Can I keep you?" – Casper

32). "Everything I've done, I've done for you." – Labyrinth

33). "Do us a favor... I know it's difficult for you... but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid." - Pirates of the Caribbean

34). "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." - Pirates of the Caribbean

35). "After all... I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her." - Notting Hill

36). "You two are just dumber than a bag of hammers." - O' Brother Where Art Thou?

37). "If I didn't laugh I should be very annoyed." - The Pirate

38). "You're kind of sexy when you're angry." - The Breakfast Club

39). "We'll always have Paris." - Casablanca

40). "So you can't have cheese of any kind?" - Till There was You

41). "And all I could say was, "hello"." - An Affair to Remember

42). "Honey, I'm home. Oh, I forgot. I'm not married." - Batman Returns

43). "The thing about legends is... sometimes, they're true." - Ghost Rider

44). "People always say that change is a good thing, but what it really means is that something that you didn't want to happen, has happened." - You've Got Mail

45). "I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens." - Ever After

46). "Just Breathe!" - Ever After

47). "I have GOT to get me one of these!" - Independence Day

48). "I want you to be with me, I want you to marry me, I want you to love me the way that I love you." - The Object of my Affection

49). "Give in to love or live in fear." – RENT

50). "I'm handsome even when I sleep?" – Enchanted

51). "I'm mad as hell, and I'm not going to take it anymore." – Network

52). "What we've got here is a failure to communicate." – Cool Hand Luke

53). "Badges? We don't need no stinking badges!" – Blazing Saddles

54). "Show me the money!" – Jerry Maguire

55). "Go ahead, make my day." – Sudden Impact

56). "In bed by nine? That's when life just begins!" - Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

57). "You can't buy the necessities of life with cookies." – Edward Scissorhands

58). "What we do in life echoes in eternity." – Gladiator

59). "The best thing you have going for you is your willingness to humiliate yourself." - As Good as it Gets

60). "Why can't a woman be more like a man?" – My Fair Lady

61.) "You know, I have a theory that hieroglyphics are just an ancient comic strip about a character named Sphinxy." - When Harry met Sally

62.) "With enough courage, you can do without a reputation." - Gone with the Wind

63.) "Unh-unh-uh, you didn't say the magic word." - Jurassic Park

64.) "He's very persuasive." - Lilo and Stitch

65.) "Well, I-I, oh, the Prince. I haven't met the Prince." – Disney's Cinderella

66.) "I know. It's called a "cruel irony", like my dependence on you." – The Emperor's New Groove

67.) "Oh, it's not the first time I was tossed out of a window, and it won't be the last. What can I say? I'm a rebel." – The Emperor's New Groove

68.) "I think you should just admit that you're a big softy. That this whole cynical thing is just an act so that you can seem wounded, and mysterious, and sexy." – 27 Dresses

69.) "Are you staring at me or her? 'Cause you're starting to freak me out." – 50 First Dates

70.) "You Always knew how to make an entrance." - Mamma Mia

71.) "I'm a guy. Since when do we get anything right the first time?" – Hitch

72.) "Well, that's silly, have you met everybody on the planet?" - Two Weeks Notice

73.) "How do you know so much about so much?" – The Wedding Date

74.) "I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met." – The Wedding Date

75.) "Is this you not arguing? 'Cause you suck at it." - Miss Congeniality

76.) "I need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever." – Juno

77.) "I'm not perfect, but who are we kidding? Neither are you." – The Wedding Crashers

78.) "All I know is... you're beautiful." - A Walk to Remember

79.) "It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy." – My Best Friend's Wedding

80.) "What am I doing? She's not in the refrigerator." – What Women Want

81.) "I better go. Everyone's just waiting for me to mess up again." – What a Girl Wants

82.) "This is the part where you run away." – Shrek

83.) "But she doesn't like him. I thought she didn't like him." – Pride and Prejudice 2005

84.) "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do YOU want? What do you WANT?" – The Notebook

85.) "I have heard rumors of your beauty. And for once, the gossip is right." – Troy

86.) "You can never replace anyone because everyone is made up of such beautiful specific details." – Before Sunset

87.) "You can't handle the truth!" – A Few Good Men

88.) "Take your stinking paws off me, you damned dirty ape!" – Planet of the Apes

89.) "My mother thanks you. My father thanks you. My sister thanks you. And I thank you." – Yankee Doodle Dandy

90.) "It's not the men in your life that counts, it's the life in your men." – I'm No Angel

91.) "I wasn't nervous. Maybe I was a little bit "concerned" but that's not the same thing." – The Princess Bride

92.) "This is true love - you think this happens every day?" – The Princess Bride

93.) "I can't believe you said what you said you said." – Bridget Jones's Diary

94.) "Why do they always run?" – Charlie's Angels

95.) "If this is a crush, I don't think I could take it if the real thing ever happened." – Chasing Amy

96.) "We are all fools in love." – Pride and Prejudice 2005

97.) "Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending doesn't mean you shouldn't." – The Princess Diaries

98.) "Forgive my lips for they find joy in the most unusual places." – A Good Year

99.) "I'm really starting to love the back of your head." – Patch Adams

100.) "Oh I don't know. If I had survived an old lady ass-kicking I would want to brag about it." – My Big Fat Greek Wedding

* * *

**_19)."You know what's a weird word? Fork."_ **(Lucy's sophomore year)

"I never know what to say to him."

"Luce, he's just a dude, you know, we're kind of surrounded by them."

Sophomore Lucy Karate looked at her best friend in the section, and then across to where her super crush of the season, Brent, was sitting. Although she had no trouble talking to her classmates, section mates, or practically anyone else in the marching band, when push came to shove, she couldn't think of a single subject to talk to _him_ about.

Molly rolled her eyes and growled, "Go over. Now. He's by himself."

Timidly, the brunette approached the upperclassmen table and sat down awkwardly next the cymbal player.

"Hey, Lucy," Brent's warm hazel eyes lit up.

Instead of responding with normal greetings and salutations, Lucy found herself blurting out, "You know what's a weird word? Fork."


	2. 15

_**15). "You had me at 'hello.'" – Jerry McGuire**__ (mine is not an exact use of the dialogue, but I think it still fits the scene)_

One of Bronwyn and Tony's friends' favorite activities was to remember the 'early days' when the pair had been…less than friendly.

Meredith and Megan each had funny memories of Bronwyn's earliest impressions of the scrawny seventh grader and their tumultuous beginning. It was a leisurely lunch one day in the spring, when senioritis had thoroughly set in, and the weather had turned perfect.

Already knowing the answer, Meredith asked, "Do you remember what he first said to you?"

Bronwyn gazed across at her boyfriend and answered cheekily, "He had me at, 'girls can't drum.'"


	3. 99

**_99.) "I'm really starting to love the back of your head."_ **_(featuring Julia McCoy)_

"I'm really starting to love the back of your head."

As the other tenors tittered, I stood at proper attention and was unable to turn around and ask Denny what the _hell_ he was talking about. I doubted my voice would carry, and didn't want to risk the wrath of Declan who was standing nearby with the snares. I was sure my illustrious section leader was no doubt trying to retaliate for the small genitalia zinger I had nailed him with at this morning's practice. From the current set we were standing in, Denny had been looking at my backside for the better part of an hour…and I had been on edge, waiting for an inevitable insult.

While nearby baritones added pornographic allusions of their own, I worked on crafting a killer response.


	4. 50

**_50). "I'm handsome even when I sleep?"_** _(Lucy, The Line)_

"Would you just **_shut up_**?" Lucy was at her absolute wits end. She looked longingly at the Pit, and wished to be back in it…to escape Mike and his never ending annoying thoughts, comments, and observations. Today, he had decided to pass the time during the early evening practice by intentionally 'mishearing' everything his section mate said.

"Sorry, Luce, did you ask if I needed a top up? I'd love some more Gatorade if you're going that way."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep…" The second bass drummer muttered as she walked away.

"I'm handsome even when I sleep? I always knew you were hot for me…"

Grimacing, Lucy passed basses three, four, and five and Dave commented, "You know, if you didn't say anything, he wouldn't be able to keep this up."

"But – I – ARGH!!!"


	5. 83

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Am having a CRAPTASTIC day at work, so hoping writing one of these will alleviate my spirits._

**_83.) "But she doesn't like him. I thought she didn't like him."_** _(Dana, The Line Up)_

"But she doesn't like him. I thought she didn't like him." Tony Clarke's ex-girlfriend was in shock as she watched the Brookwood drumline Captain and snare drummer walk into the band room on Monday morning, a glowing personification of the Roger and Hammerstein's classic, 'People Will Say We're in Love.'

One of the other Guard girls overheard Dana's comment, and, after watching the redhead and handsome senior for a moment, commented, "I think I'd have to disagree with that."

_AN: I do love some Oklahoma..._


	6. 61

**_61.) "You know, I have a theory that hieroglyphics are just an ancient comic strip about a character named Sphinxy."_** _(Lucy / Tom, A Fine Line)_

It was a tradition that had been going on for years, the AP History students (both American and European classes), made a Friday afternoon trip during the fall semester to the city's museum to 'research.' Everyone knew it was a total excuse to get out of school for a day, and have fun downtown. Groups were on their own for a long lunch, and the school's halftime stars took the chance to head to one of their favorite diners.

Ducking into a cozy booth, Tom asked, "So, what's up with you and Wessy-poo?"

"Nothing."

"That's what you keep saying…"

"Well, I'm going to keep saying it. What he did is unforgivable!"

"I know."

"How about we change the subject?" Lucy's green eyes flashed angrily.

Tom leaned back, and commented absently, "You know, I have a theory that hieroglyphics are just an ancient comic strip about a character named Sphinxy."


	7. 62

**_62.) "With enough courage, you can do without a reputation." (Mandy, A Fine Line)_**

Mandy took a deep breath and walked out into F hall. She watched as Lucy darted away, a look of sadness, desperation, and anger written boldly across her friend's face, and wished the bass drummer the best of luck. Still, luck was not going to sort out the fact that their reputation was currently in the proverbial crapper.

Standing tall, she gathered her inner strength and, with Gina at her side, strolled into the path of incoming teenagers. The stares, the whispering, it was all expected…but, like a swan, she rose serenely above it all, gliding through the fray, thinking of one of her favorite protagonists, Scarlett O'Hara.

_With enough courage, you can do without a reputation._


	8. 36

**36). "You two are just dumber than a bag of hammers."** _(Laurel, Crossing, poor girl never got any love in the drabbles…I should go remedy that)_

If you would've told me a year ago that a) I would have a boyfriend or that b) I would be friends with a girl like Julia McCoy, I would've called you insane and probably laughed in your face. Neither would I have believed that I would have started turning my hobby of photography into something more. Today, I was having a blast playing around with different filters and angles while taking pictures of Julia and Greg and the rest of the band. As usual, the quartet were being silly and ridiculous.

At the moment, I was trying to pose Julia and Jasper in this really cool position, but neither was cooperating. In frustration, I yelled out, "You two are just dumber than a bag of hammers!"

Unused to such an outburst from me, it took Julia about three seconds before she busted up laughing… And after another two seconds, I joined in.


	9. 79

**_79.) "It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy."_ **_(The Line Up / Chapter 7ish)_

Bronwyn paced around her room nervously. After speaking to Drew, she was thrown into a weird spin of unusual mental unclarity. Hesitantly, she dialed Lucy's number, hoping her friend would pick up, but also a bit afraid of what she would say.

"Hey, B, what's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Just heading back from class, anything going on?"

"Umm, I called Drew."

"Why?"

Bronwyn cringed at Lucy's tone of voice, and furthermore, actually didn't know the answer to the question. She had convinced herself it had been for a number of other reasons, but when it came down to it…she was still a bit confused and pissed off with Drew's response. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the more mature one?

"I don't know."

"Bronwyn…"

"Okay, fine, I think I might have feelings for Tony."

"Clarke?"

"Yes…"

"Anything that prompted this turn?"

Bronwyn was grateful Lucy was choosing to ignore the fact that calling her ex-boyfriend was probably a bad decision. The drumline Captain gritted her teeth and thought back. She had never really been a jealous person. Although everyone had always made fun of her temper (being a redhead had its disadvantages), she really hadn't played to the stereotype. However, reviewing her season so far, her intensified feelings for Tony did seem to originate with Kylie and her unbelievably frustrating niceness.

The senior sank down on her bed, sighed, and said, "It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy."

_AN: Just working out some complicated emotions for Bronwyn… Given all the extra stuff I've done for The Line Up, I'm probably overdue for another edit on the story._


	10. 59

**_59). "The best thing you have going for you is your willingness to humiliate yourself."_ **_(Lucy / Tom, A Fine Line, further convo, and ooohh, first person Lucy)_

After I told Tom of my brilliant plan that he should totally date Jewel Branscombe, like usual, I wanted him to act immediately. What can I say? Patience has never been my strong point. I waited exactly one day, and at lunch, pounced on him, "So?"

Tom raised his eyebrows, finished chewing his sandwich, and responded, "So what?"

Guys can be so dense sometimes. Also, with a new 'project' in mind, I could convienently ignore the growing Wes problem in my own life. "So, have you talked to Jewel yet?"

"Darling Luce, it's only been a day."

"I know! What are you waiting for?" My frustration level drew the interest of some of the other members of the Line, and Tom squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"Maybe I'm not so sure it would work out…"

I considered what he was saying, but knew there was no one better in the whole world than my Tom. I hesitated and then said, "You just need to find the right angle."

"Which is?"

"She's probably used to jocks…"

"What does that mean?"

I paused, unsure what I meant. Wes was anything but the normal or stereotypical jock, as much as Jewel was not the typical cheerleader. Spying the girl in question across the cafeteria, I nodded and said, "There she is."

"And?"

I replied with the truth, "Honestly, the best thing you have going for you is your willingness to humiliate yourself. You're an original, Tom, and don't you forget it."

With a trademark quirky smile, Tom pushed away from the table and, with the collective eyes of the drumline on him, walked over to Jewel.

_AN: I am totally procrastinating everything else right now… This one is a bit awakwardsauce, so moving on now.  
_


	11. 84

**_84.) "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do YOU want? What do you WANT?"_** _(Jude, upcoming from Major Pain, post chapter 16)_

Stepping out of North's place in a bit of a daze, I stumbled into our car. Jude looked strangely at me, and taking in my messed up hair, plumped up lips, and general disarray, did what any brother would do. Holding up his hand, he said playfully, "High five for getting some, sis!"

Embarrassed, I met his palm, and we drove away.

"So, what next?"

"It's complicated."

Jude rolled his eyes and said, "Sometimes, I wonder how we came out of the same womb."

"You're gross."

"You're changing the subject."

I looked over at my brother and said, "What do you want me to say? That I'm hopelessly in love with the band's instructor? Fine, I am. That everything is going to work out fine? It's not. That North is like one of the random girls you hook up with? It's different. That this is some sort of magic world where we can actually be together?! Because it's not!"

He sighed loudly and replied tersely, "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what our parents want. What do YOU want? What do you WANT?"

_AN: Maybe this will be a kick to start the next chapter. And also, The Notebook = Ryan Gosling = win._


	12. 28

**_28). "Pink is my signature color." _**_(Julia, naturally, Crossing)_

"I'm not going to wear this, Julia."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Basically, I had decided I could not wait one second longer for the drum line t-shirts and over the weekend had designed and rush ordered tank tops for my section. They were not the most masculine of colors. Still, I thought they were a nice gift and was a bit miffed my lads were not as excited as I was. Of course, when I had done all of this (circa 3AM), I had envisioned them getting excited and us all wearing them to practice.

Stan and Max were both shaking their heads.

I begged, "But, pink is my signature color!"

My pleas fall on deaf ears, and I am the only one who wears the tank top to practice that day (or any other day). In the end, Stan gifts his to Isabelle, Max uses his as a towel, and I'm able to sweet talk Denny into wearing his – but only if it's under other shirts he's wearing.


	13. 71

**_71.) "I'm a guy. Since when do we get anything right the first time?" _**_(circa Chapter 26 Alt, The Line Up, Lucy and Spence)_

The following morning, pale winter light started to stream in the dense hotel curtains and cast a pale glow on one former Brookwood bass drummer and one current Brookwood drumline instructor. Lucy smiled hazily and wondered if the previous night (and early hours of this morning) had actually happened, or if it had all been some random dream. However, if the perfectly masculine arm lying heavily across her was any clue, then Spence was definitely in her bed and judging by the sound of his breathing, sleeping peacefully.

Unsure what to do next, Lucy carefully extracted herself from Spence's embrace and silently padded to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" came the sleepy mumble from the bed.

Literally (and figuratively) naked, she answered, "Umm…not sure."

This was new territory, and Lucy hoped it wasn't the biggest mistake of her life.

"Get back here." The authority in his voice, from being Captain (or instructor) was quite evident, and combined with an edgy sexiness, Lucy had no choice but to hurry back to the deep sea of blankets.

She quickly resumed the position she had vacated, and asked, "So, why did this take so long?"

Spence turned so he was looking her square in the face, and replied, "I'm a guy. Since when do we get anything right the first time?"

_AN: This line of dialogue really could've gone to ANY of my dudes, I may have to revisit._


	14. 90

**90.) "It's not the men in your life that counts, it's the life in your men." **_(back to Julia, Crossing)_

Apparently, Thursday's practice had turned into 'banter on the field' day. It had all started with some random movie quotes (mostly the work of one Mr. Judd Apatow) getting kicked around the Line, before it naturally progressed into an all out battle of the sexes. Fortunately, I wasn't alone. It was the drum solo, and the Instructors were working on some added flair for the rest of the band, giving us a break. Since we were close to the Pit, Laurel was able to help me defend the fairer sex.

After one particular volley on the subject of various numbers and rankings (some, I knew, had to be made up), the question had come my way. Neatly ducking the query, I answered, winking at Denny, "It's not the men in my life that counts, sugar, it's the life in my men."

_AN: Mae West was a sassy lady._


	15. 21

**_21). "Does the term 'cruel and unusual punishment' mean anything to you?!" _**_(Declan, Crossing, continuation of the last scene)_

Caitlin had come to see me at practice, and for the first time in a long time I had actually stepped away from the percussionists. Things were going surprisingly well with her, and she was probably the first girl ever to visit me at a rehearsal.

As I made my way back down to the field, I observed my section. They were one of the most talented Lines I had ever seen – some years, you lucked out, and the chemistry came together to form a group of drummers that couldn't be created anywhere else. This was that year. I had been saving an Indoor show just for such a group, and couldn't wait until it was time to prepare our WGI show.

Of course, I couldn't let them know that. I needed to work them harder than ever, because while macho and cocky attitudes are healthy, discipline and respect are important as well.

Putting the smile off my face, I barked, "Does the term 'cruel and unusual punishment' mean anything to you?!"


	16. 54

**_54). "Show me the money!"_** _(Julia, because apparently, she and the Crossing gang are lodged in my brain right now, also, this would be a future story, a sequel of Crossing was the Line's WGI season, I just haven't got around to even thinking about it…)_

We needed money for Dayton. It wasn't a question that we were going to make it or not, but April was a long way away, and given the current economy, it was going to take every bit of fund raising to get us there. At an earlier meeting of the Line, we had started tossing around ideas – anything from hiring ourselves out for corporate events (not sure if we would have any takers) to another date auction (although, if push came to shove, I was not going to let Denny be offered for sale). The usuals (bake sales, cookie sales, pizza sales) had all been done before, and we wanted to do something different…something that was a good use of our skills.

Finally, and maybe it was Murph's idea, we decided on a drum-a-thon – on an upcoming Friday night, to basically have some form of percussion going for as many hours as we can.

After a long, long night, in which all of our chops were burning, and I'm pretty sure everyone lapsed into a weird comatose primeval state, we were finished. As the cash and checks were counted the following morning, in my mostly sleepless state, I had no choice but to run around and scream, "Show me the money!!!!"


	17. 58

**_58). "What we do in life echoes in eternity."_** _(freshman Lucy, pre-Mistletoe)_

Freshman Lucy Karate was so nervous, her teeth were literally clattering. It was the worst case of nerves she could ever remember.

It was her first Indoor competition, minutes before they would take the court for prelims. The Line had rehearsed enough that she knew her hands would be able to go through the motions, but was afraid of what her mind would do.

_Rush the tempo…_

_Play during a rest…_

_Strike the wrong notes…_

They were in the staging area, closely clumped together in the vaguely damp hallway near the gym. Lucy's hands were on one side of the marimba, but she couldn't stop them from shaking. The Brookwood percussionists listened to the muffled beats and notes on the other side of the wall. South Washington was playing, and they wanted to hear their rivals.

Lucy, on the other hand, only wanted not to throw up.

"Nervous?" Cameron asked.

_Now I am…_

"Ummm…" Lucy was incapable of forming an actual word, especially this close to her season long crush.

"You'll be fine."

"Will I?"

"Just remember, what we do in life echoes in eternity."

She blinked a moment and replied, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

The answer was the whispered, "No, it's supposed to make you remember you are a member of the Brookwood drum line."

The applause thundered on the other side of the wall. South Washington had finished and it was their turn to play. Calmness set over Lucy, and she finally understood what all the attitude was about. Confidence replaced her nerves and she smiled at the upperclassmen.

"I am."

_AN: For a new goal, I'd like to try and work in a few quotes to one short. We'll see…_


	18. 64

**_64.) "He's very persuasive." _**_(Lucy, post The Line Up)_

Lucy Karate looked at her calendar for the following year...the blank pages promising any number of plans and opportunities. Before her trip to PASIC, she had a few ideas for the next summer, but each of those plans had been thoroughly turned on its side. The night with Spence had been completely unexpected, but had not gone unappreciated. Surprisingly, a tentative romance had blossomed since their return, and now the former Captain was attempting to convince Lucy she needed to march with him the following summer. It was to be his last, and he wanted her at his side. She had argued that she hadn't picked up sticks in years, and seriously doubted there would be any available slot for her at the high level of corps Spence wanted to participate at.

Then, something had happened to make her consider the idea that much more. The first bass drummer (still a high school student) in his corps had announced he (well, his parents) were moving overseas - effective immediately. With Spence's promises that he would help bring her up to speed, she was almost convinced she would spend her summer on the road with DCI.

Lucy called Bronwyn to try and explain her situation.

"But I thought you were going to intern or something?"

"Yeah…"

"And wasn't there that idea about traveling around South America?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, not that I don't think DCI is awesome and all, but are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Argh, I don't know, he's very persuasive!"

_AN: I haven't done the math on this to see if Spence would actually be eligible…but this could make a decent novella. Not sure which corps they would march with – any ideas? _


	19. 10

**_10). "There's no place like home." _**_(Lucy, The Line)_

It was one of those very cold November nights. I had 'gifted' my bass to one of the underclassmen for a song, and Fred wasn't on the podium, giving us a rare chance to see each other in the stands. Tucking his short black Drum Major cape around us, we huddled together while the rest of the band shimmied and danced to 'Hey Baby.' It was hard to believe we were already juniors and only had one year left to be a part of all this.

Fred leaned into me and said, "There's no place like home, is there?"

_AN: I was in desperate need of a break from the new book which is currently kicking my ass. Plus, missing a certain former Drum Major in my life…_


	20. 33

**_33). "Do us a favor... I know it's difficult for you... but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid."_**_ (Lucy, The Line Up – this is also leading up to Alt Chap 26)_

I was regretting Spence's decision to take the entire Line to a film. On paper, it seemed like a good place to keep everyone together, but in reality, it was barely controlled chaos. After what seemed like the group's fourteenth trip to the bathroom, I thought we had _finally_ reached a point where everyone would stay seated.

Standing up, I looked over the collected two rows we had taken over and said somewhat sarcastically, "Do us a favor... I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid."

"Yeah, guys." Spence's lame words didn't add much to my statement, so I rolled my eyes and walked down the aisle, intent on getting my favorite refreshments – Swedish fish and a Diet Coke. I smiled to myself remembering how that very combination had led to a very interesting junior year.

Drifting in memories of Sam, I was surprised when Spence appeared behind me at the concession stand, and offered to pay for my treats. Not quite shoving him out of the way, I paid for my own snacks and promptly replied, "You can buy me a drink later instead."


	21. 94

**_94.) "Why do they always run?"// "Just breathe!" _** _(Sam, **The Line**, because, you know what I never wrote? What happens to Sam after Lucy runs out of Krispy Kreme…)_

The collected South Washington drumline had no choice but to stare as Lucy Karate dashed out of the restaurant following her dramatic speech. As a group, they had witnessed a number of crazy teenage girl episodes before, but it was rarely (if ever) directed at their beloved Captain.

There was obviously no choice but to break the tension. Snoopy, the goofy fourth bass player, said slowly, "Wow, I thought Tracey was crazy, but you _really_ know how to pick em.'"

Sam, still in shock, looked at the percussionist, and couldn't form a response. Lucy's announcement was the very last thing he had been expecting. He knew she was different, but at the same time couldn't believe he hadn't recognized another drummer. What had come over him?

"Hey dude, just breathe! It's going to be alright, besides, how long were you two even dating? A few weeks? That's nothing." These words of wisdom came from his most trusted section mate, Neil.

While others nodded at this advice, one of the cymbal players asked, "What I want to know is, why do they always run?"

They all laughed half-heartedly, and tried their best to lighten the mood, but there was no bringing the somber tone up…the section quickly disbanded and headed their separate ways, leaving Sam to wonder if it was all a bad dream.


	22. 27

**_27). "Why can't we spend a normal day together?" _**_(post AFL)_**_  
_**

"I still don't understand – _why_ can't we spend a normal day together?" Wes asked, one day late in the spring.

"Oh, dear British boyfriend, it is simply impossible to do anything 'normal' on Prom day," Lucy squeezed her interlocking hand to his a bit tighter as he escorted her from third to fourth period.

Wes, after the Homecoming 'incident,' had an (understandable) aversion to formal dances. Even getting him to go had been an endeavor, but the senior had finally prevailed. Now, her challenge was to get him excited about the day, starting with making a big deal about the pre and post plans for the dance.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

Lucy had no way of explaining that the Senior year Prom was one of the last times that friendships developed for years would be together… Wes, as a transfer student, especially from another country, couldn't relate on the level everyone else could, and it was Lucy's mission to help him understand.

"I promise, you're going to have a blast."

_AN: Procrastinate what? New poll on the profile page. And this scene originally was originally intended to be Sam / Lucy, but I changed my mind. Look for more Prom day fun sometime soon...  
_


	23. 34 73

**34). "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."** **// 73.) "How do you know so much about so much?"** _ (post AFL, more Prom goodness)_

The signs has been posted. The ticket sales were on. And many a young lady in attendance at Brookwood High School had already picked out the perfect dress… The big question was asked in any variety of ways: via text, over the phone, a note passed between classes, a creative instant message, and in a rare while, in person.

_You're not going to ask him, are you?_

I didn't want it to come to that, but if I must… Maybe it's only fair, considering how Homecoming went down.

_Is it so wrong to want to be asked? I mean, I am a girl._

Meet him halfway, set the mood.

It was easier said than done. With soccer being a spring semester sport, Wes was far busier in the spring than he had been in the Fall. Lucy had been keeping busy with Indoor, and there wasn't a lot of time to create any sort of magic. With time running out, Lucy decided she had no choice but to pounce on Wes as they took the extended path to class one not so specific Tuesday morning.

"So, Wes?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Umm, so May is almost here…"

"I know, I can't believe it – graduation, state finals, it's crazy! It feels like I just got here!"

"Yeah…" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Lucy!!!" It was Mike, who she hadn't seen in awhile, and he promptly manhandled his former section mate down the hall. She shrugged and gave a small half wave to her boyfriend as she was whisked away.

_I guess it won't be today..._

"Wes?" Tom strolled up from his nearby locker, forcing some books in his overloaded bag.

"Yes?" asked a very confused young man. Wes felt like he had missed something important in the last conversation, but wasn't quite sure what.

"Can I talk to you, one dude to another?"

"Sure…?"

"Have you thought about Prom at all?" The question was rhetorical, as Tom knew that Wes had not. The same question, while perhaps minor or unimportant to Wes, was practically eating Tom's very good friend alive.

"No. Should I?" The quizzical expression had not left his face.

"Look, bro, let me put this plainly, have you asked Lucy yet?"

"I just assu—"

"Tsk, tsk," Tom quickly interrupted, "Let me guess, you assumed you were going together because, after all, you are dating? And who else would you go with?"

"Well, basically, yes."

"You need to ask her."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Oh." Realization dawned on Wes, and he said more clearly, "Ohhhh."

"Yes. And if you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

"It was?"

Tom shrugged casually, and said, "Well, it wouldn't be my style exactly, but… Yes."

"How do you know so much about so much?"

Tom put his hands in his pockets and walked towards his classroom, "I just do."

_AN: This is a brilliant distraction from the novel, and it made my day a lot better. _


	24. 74

**74.) "I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met." **_(Prom prep continued, post-AFL)_

It was the week before Prom, and Lucy was making a last minute dash to the mall. She had managed to talk Tom into joining her. Between their respective boy and girlfriends, the end of their last marching season together, and a very different spring semester course selection, they didn't get to spend as much time together as previous years.

While Lucy had found a dress weeks go on a shopping trip with Gina and Mandy, she had a late moment of hesitation and wanted to see if there was anything else out there. Tom seemed like the natural choice to tag along. They had committed to different schools in the Fall, and Lucy wanted to soak up as much friend time as she could.

If the busy saleswomen in the juniors department had any problems with a guy near the female dressing rooms, they certainly didn't have enough time to say anything. Tom had pulled up a stool and was lounging next to the three way mirror, waiting for his friend to come out.

"You're not going to like it!" Lucy called out from behind the door.

"How will I know if you don't show me?"

"Arghh...I just cut myself on a tag!"

"If you bleed on the dress, they'll probably make you buy it, Luce."

"Shut up."

The door squeaked open and Lucy walked out, standing on her tip toes, trying to make the long dress lay correctly.

"Absolutely not."

"But you haven't even seen the back..."

"You heard what I said."

Lucy grumbled something under her breath and went back into the changing room, asking, "Which one next?"

"What about that pinkish one?"

Lucy had picked it up as a joke, not really sure if she wanted to try the dress on. It was much more Mandy's style then her own. Strapless, bold, and simple, it wouldn't fit, would it?

"Are you sure?"

"YES!!" After a few minutes had passed, Tom asked, "Haven't you been in there long enough?"

"I'm not sure I want you to see me in it."

"Get out here. I've seen you in just about everything else."

Lucy opened the door and replied sarcastically, "Fine, but I'm still not sure..."

She pranced over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Tom whistled his approval loudly and stood up next to her. Their eyes met in the mirror and she said softly, "You know what?"

"What's that?"

She smiled broadly and answered, "I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met."

_AN: Loves for this one... And yes, Lucy is allowed to prance.  
_


	25. 4

_**4). "Here's looking at you kid."**_ _(More Prom goodness, continued, Wes perspective)_

"_You can dance – every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.  
You can smile – every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me…_

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun.  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone…  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me."_

_**- Save the Last Dance for Me**__ (I prefer the M. Buble version)_

Loosening my tie, I vaguely wondered what had prompted me to arrive at this particular juncture in my life. This time last year, I was only just being informed by my parents that they were ripping me out of my school, my life, and my team to move to the States. I had begged to stay on and complete my education in my home country, but my parents insisted it would be 'character building.'

I hate it when they're right.

How could I have ever predicted my life would end up here?

I glanced across the hotel ballroom, through the annoying and dizzying lights, at my girlfriend who was dancing and obviously having the time of her life. She had one of the best smiles I had ever seen, and tonight it was in full force. Their heels long ago kicked off, Lucy and her friends shimmied and twirled, not caring about who, if anyone was looking on, lost in beats and lyrics and familiar verses.

A slow song finally came on, and I saw a familiar pair of green eyes immediately search for me. Although I had been up front about not wanting to 'shake my ass,' I had no qualms about swaying in place with my girlfriend pressed firmly up against me. I stood up slowly and made my way across the dance floor to her familiar frame (fit snugly into a stunning frock – maybe this whole Prom thing wasn't such a bad idea, no?). Silently taking her hand, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she entwined her arms around my neck. With only two weeks left in school, I wondered if my entire 'senior year' had been some sort of alternate reality…that I would wake up tomorrow on the outskirts of London and go back to my regularly scheduled life.

A waft of Lucy's perfume forced me to realize the last ten months had been real – true emotions, feelings and experiences. The whole evening had made me sad that tomorrow I was going to have to tell her I had been accepted into the Manchester United training program – a once in a lifetime opportunity that I would be taking. Worst of all, I knew Lucy would be happy for me. She would hide any sadness about my returning to England, and focus instead on how proud she was of me.

It wasn't difficult to love her…

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Here's looking at you, kid," was the only thing I could think to say.


	26. 20 70

_**20). "I want the fairy tale." // 70.) "You always knew how to make an entrance."**_ _(more Prom goodness, and completely out of order!!)_

The fire alarm rang loudly across the halls of Brookwood High School, jarring everyone out of their normal Tuesday routines. For Lucy Karate, stuck in her AP English class in the middle of a particularly dull conversation about _Tess of the D'urbervilles_, it was a welcome respite and she was practically first out of the door, but not before noticing her teacher, Ms. Wihtol commenting to herself, "It wasn't in the calendar..."

She talked briefly with her third period class friends and mentally tried to picture where her boyfriend Wes was in the small college campus that was BHS during this period. Calculating that he was across the school, she sighed and resigned herself to the interruption.

She overheard some of the more popular girls in her class talking – again!! – about how they were asked to Prom. Lucy was trying to figure out when this particular question turned into an out and out competition. She had a fierce antagonistic streak, but for this particular rivalry she had no place to stand. Wes had still not asked her to the dance.

"What about you, Lucy?" The popular girls, from time to time, seemed to be interested in their classmate, especially as she continued to inexplicably hold the interest of one of the hottest guys in the school.

"How did Wes ask you?"

"He hasn't," she grumbled, wishing any of her friends would pick this time to show up and interrupt the conversation.

"Really?!" They all immediately pounced on this information and Lucy wished she could just instantly lie like some people had the innate ability to do.

Trying to keep the blush off of her cheeks, she said hastily, "I'm sure he's waiting for something special."

She could already see the girls' heads turning and the gossip wheels spinning. Wes Mallinson was without a date for Prom?

One of the girls replied in soothing false tones, "I'm sure he'll ask soon."

Lucy sighed and walked away. She had already accepted that it was really her own fault Wes was completely scared of formal dances and not going to Prom would be her penance. As the girls hurried away, no doubt to tell the entire school the news, Lucy sighed and said aloud, "Is it so wrong that I want the fairy tale?"

Just then, she saw the collection of students all walking towards the front of the school. Was there a real fire? What was going on? The senior walked over to the crowd, and was flabbergasted when she realized her boyfriend was in the middle. Even more astonishing was the fact that the ENTIRE Brookwood Drum Line was also gathered. Mike was the first to see Lucy and started up her favorite cadence. When it finished, Wes looked at her and holding out a single long stemmed rose, asked, "Lucy Karate, would you do the honor of going to Prom with me?"

She smiled, blushed to the roots of her hair, took the rose from him, and answered simply, "Yes."

The gathered crowd cheered loudly. Lucy raised up on her tiptoes, kissed her boyfriend's mouth and said quietly over the roar of approval, "You always did know how to make an entrance, didn't you?"

_AN: Written in twenty minutes.  
_


	27. 6 78

_AN: Awww…. I guess I'm just in a good mood. Set during __**Art of Music**__. B/T – Tony's POV. I should probably write more of what's going on with Tony over the summer, shouldn't I?_

_Language from Tony, but who's surprised? He's living with a bunch of drummers._

_**6). "Well, nobody's perfect."**_ // _**78.) "All I know is... you're beautiful."**_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,__  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;__  
Remember I'll always be true.__  
And then while I'm away,__  
I'll write home every day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you._

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
the lips I am missing  
__And hope that my dreams will come true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home every day,  
__And I'll send all my loving to you.  
All my loving I will send to you._

_All my loving, darling I'll be true._

_**- All My Love, Beatles (my bets on the ATU version)**_

_Flueger,_

_I know we said we would write as much as possible, but well, I think we both knew that wasn't going to be like any every day thing. Still, this is me trying… 'Cause I think it's important to you._

_Okay, so now it's two weeks later (which means, it's almost the middle of June). It's been approximately 16 days since I've seen you and in case you didn't realize it, that totally sucks. It's __**much**__ harder than last summer. Of course, last summer I really didn't have any clue what I was doing. Hell if I do now. I'd like to think I've learned a few things a long the way, but you can tell me what I still need to learn. I think it's funny I'm writing you because I wrote you a letter this time last year. I never sent it, I don't even know if I still have it – it was basically a big vomit of whatever fucked up feelings I had at the time. I'm really glad I never sent it because, well, anyway, I'm happy we're together - let's leave it at that.  
_

_What I want to go back and tell that kid… I want to tell him to stop wasting time, get over himself, and admit he has the world's biggest crush (yes, guys can have them too) on his drum line Captain. Running away isn't going to solve anything, and neither is ignoring the problem. I can't take anything back, Bronwyn, but if I could…_

_Of course (this is a few days later) I suppose I could always look at the big picture version of this. We're going to be together a long time – isn't that what you told me? So, what's one summer or a few months? I know you're doing what you need to do, and it's something, as a male drummer I don't think I'll ever understand. And in that, I hope you don't mind, but I've kind of kept the whole 'my girlfriend's the Captain of the new all female corps' to myself. I'm sure I don't have to tell you there's a lot of unprovoked smack talk surrounding the Cadettes (you know how drummers are)… I'd really just rather make this summer about the music and competition and not all controversy. I think I had enough of that in high school. So, it's hard, but I keep my comments to myself, because I know your drumming will talk for you when everyone when we see you. Really, I feel sorry for guys who didn't have girls like you on their Lines. They don't know how much they missed out…_

_Ahh…it's been another week and I __**still**__ haven't sent this (well, nobody's perfect, right?). There are so many reasons I wish you were here. I miss everything about you and am beginning to wonder if the hours in the sun are starting to sap some of my favorite Bronwyn memories. Anyway, it's three in the morning and we're at some truck stop in Texas. I'm not even sure when this letter is going to catch up with you. I hope the guy actually puts this thing in the mail and I hope this letter finds you well. Actually, more than anything I hope **I** find you before this letter does, but I'm not really sure how the mail is going these days. _

_All I know is that you're beautiful and I can't wait to see you again._

_Boop.  
_

_All my love,_

_Tony_

_

* * *

  
_

_**AN: Letters (and any kind of mail, really) rock, BTW. Me and now Hubs were literally a world apart for a summer when we first started dating and I still have the lengthy e-mails / letters. Wonder where I put those…**_


	28. 31

**_31). "Can I keep you?" _**_(Lucy, circa Keeping in Line)_

Lucy Karate had a problem. And that problem was laundry. While she loved and adored the cozy one bedroom apartment she shared with Pam, she hadn't considered the laundry situation. While the building dated to the 1920's and had plenty of character and charm, it did not have connections for modern day appliances. The industrial washers and dryers were in the creepy basement and she had been coming up with excuses for weeks to avoid making the trip downstairs. However, she was now literally out of everything. Struggling to carry the massive load that was overflowing from the basket, she barely made it to the ground floor of the apartment complex in one piece.

Breathing heavily, she lifted the heavy weight of clothes and sheets onto the washer. It was then she noticed another student, sitting and typing away on his laptop.

It was also then she realized she had forgotten everything she needed to actually clean her clothes.

As she was living on the fourth floor, and the elevator had chosen today to stop working, it was all she could do not to cry. Things with Wes had been strained recently, and this latest setback, although minor, wasn't helping.

The boy, who she now noticed was cute in a familiar looking way, removed his headphones and asked, "Need something?"

"I…" Lucy wished desperately that she had chosen other clothes to wear than the marching band tee shirt from her sophomore year and a ratty old pair of sweatpants.

He held up two bottles, one detergent, and one fabric softener, and said, "Need some?"

Resisting the urge to reach out and hug him, she asked, "Can I keep you?"

_AN: What do you know? I'm finally finalizing **Keeping in Line** and need to a bit more development on the Lucy/Joe angle. Also, promises promises, I'm working on the next chapter of Major Pain._


	29. 82

_Good news – I've commissioned some excellent artwork for the trampoline scene from **Keeping in Line** – it's tres adorable and even better, I've got cover photos up that I need your help with selecting the right one. Check out my profile for the link.  
_

**_82.) "This is the part where you run away." – Shrek_**

_ "I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doing things my own way  
And never giving up_

_I'm a troublemaker  
Not a double taker  
I don't have the patience  
To keep it on the up."_

**_-Troublemaker, Weezer_**

"Seriously, Tom, what is in that bag?" Lucy peeked curiously as her friend carefully added a strange looking piece of luggage under the bus.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Haven't you done enough this year?"

Tom Finnegan, apparently not content with his official Class Clown status, wanted to take things further and had been dropping vague and mysterious hints for weeks to his friends. The Spring Break trip to Disneyworld with the band was a fitting end to the senior class's four years together, and apparently the right time for whatever Tom was planning.

"My dearest Ms. Karate, there is _always_ time for another prank," her friend responded gallantly.

"If you say so. Are we sitting together?"

"Of course. I'll give you the outside on the way down."

"Fine. See you on board."

* * *

The afternoon of the parade dawned hot and humid, and it was late in the afternoon when the Brookwood band finally gathered to make their stroll up Main Street. Slipping easily back into old inside jokes and routines, the drum line pulled out their equipment and groaned about the unfamiliar weight. While attaching her carrier, Lucy looked over and saw Tom dragging the random bag along the ground. In between all the drama, flirting, fighting and late nights of a band trip, she had completely forgotten it. She watched as her friend pulled out a very strange looking device and a scrap of plaid. Leaving her bass gently on the ground, she walked over and asked sternly, "Thomas Mark Finnegan, why did you give Morty your quints?"

"No reason."

"Tom? What's behind your back?"

He moved aside and revealed a large instrument, barely recognizable bagpipe. Awkwardly, he hitched it up and said, "This is the part where you run away."

_AN: Yes…I realized I've double booked Lucy and am simultaneously sending her to England and Disney. The great thing about fiction is anything is possible!_


	30. 18

_AN: Holy crap, I'm alive. I hope you've been well. This short story is actually an idea for a much longer piece (not Line related) - a screenplay I need to get around to writing one of these days. I'll put it in the queue with everything else...  
_

18. **_"I'm not obsessing. I'm just curious."_**_ (post **A Fine Line**)_**_  
_**

"So, explain it to me again."

"It's pretty simple, Wes."

"Yes, but what do you _do_?"

"Whatever you want to - that's the whole point. It's more about what you're _not_ doing. What sort of weird school system did they have in England anyway?"

"Let me get this straight - the whole senior class just doesn't show up for the day?"

"Pretty much."

"Seriously, I'm not obsessing. I'm just curious. Why didn't we do this last semester?"

"Well, it's tradition for the senior class to skip however many days into the school year as the class, or whichever Friday falls closest. Unfortunately, in the Fall, school policy usually makes it difficult to skip a Friday and still perform or play. That's why our senior class has chosen twenty days into the Spring semester."

"You Yanks are weird. How do you find out about this stuff?"

"I know people."

"So if I show up next Friday..."

"You'll pretty much be the only one."

"Aha." The British transfer student studied his girlfriend a moment longer and asked, "What sort of plans did you have in mind?"

The young woman smiled wickedly and answered, "The kind of plans I think you'll definitely enjoy."


	31. 7

7). "Houston, we have a problem." _(Spring Break, post __**The Line**__) _

"_Tonight I feel ambitious and so does my foot, as it sinks on the pedal  
I press it to the floor  
I don't need a girl  
Don't need a friend  
Cuz my friend lonesome's unconditional  
We're flying forever bored..._

_For a moment I love everything that I see, and think, and feel  
I love my broken sideview mirror  
Cuz it's so perfect  
I'm so perfect  
You're so perfect  
You're not here!  
I hear the change in gears_

_My pile shakes as I hit 80' on the open road  
This is an open road song…"_

_**- Eve 6, Open Road Song**_

Tom was trying to do too much at one time. Eating, texting, singing and driving was even too much for a talented multi-tasker like himself. When the reliable minivan started making a strange sound, the junior turned down the Glee soundtrack and pulled over to the side of the road.

Lucy opened her eyes when they rolled to a rather undignified stop. She'd been having a very weird dream involving Cartwright213 and his identity. The images were completely insane, so she was glad for the interruption. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she asked, "What's up? Why are we stopping?"

"Houston, we have a problem," Tom announced dramatically.

"Which is?"

Her friend looked closely at the aging dashboard and replied, "As far as I can tell, Lucy dear, we are most definitely out of gas."

"You're kidding." Lucy came fully awake.

So far, they were approximately one hour into their college road trip. With both families looking to save money in the coming years, Lucy and Tom had talked their parents into letting the juniors do a weekend tour of some of the local universities in the state. At one point, Gina and James were scheduled to join, but both had dropped out and somehow, miraculously, the senior Karate's and Finnegan's had allowed their children to go unescorted.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lucy asked, and followed Tom's lead as he got out of the car.

"Umm…" Tom proceeded to pace back and forth in front of the minivan.

"Isn't this how most horror films start out?"

"Umm."

"Where was the last gas station we passed?"

"Umm."

"Tom, so help me if you say 'umm' one more time…"

There was no time for an answer, as a flashy sports car pulled up behind them.

_AN: Just because they needed a road trip. Like it? I could make it novella-esque (and completely super fun over the top fictional) if I dedicated a few more seconds to this._

_P.S. Also – super exciting news – __**Keeping in Line**__ is available now!!! Pick up your copy on Amazon (links in my profile)._


	32. 38

_AN: Much needed scene for The Line Up (currently undergoing a monster edit, grateful for anyone who would be interested in taking a look at the latest draft – send me a PM)._

**38). "You're kind of sexy when you're angry." _(Spence / Lucy – The Line Up)_**

"So, you really had no idea?"

Shaking his head, Spence looked out at the football field in front of them, watching the players go through the motions.

"Surely you are not that dense?" When the young man next to her said nothing, she said, "Wow, you are."

"Thanks, Lucy. I appreciate that."

"So, what will you do?" Seeing his reaction, the brunette softened her tone.

"What can I do? Apparently my drumline captain has been spending the better part of her senior year defending her reputation which I have been wrongfully and inexplicably implicated in. It's a wonder she hasn't collapsed entirely." Spence clenched a fist and growled, "But how could they think that we were…? Her own Line? I just want to kick each and every one of their asses."

Lucy gave him a sideways look to which the Forrest Hills instructor asked, "What?"

"You're kind of sexy when you're angry."

"You're not helping."

"I know, look, I think you're underestimating Bronwyn. She's made it this far and hasn't needed or asked your help."

Spence was quiet a moment before he asked, "How long have you known?"

"Awhile."

"And why did you tell me now?"

"Bronwyn's got this idea if you are involved with someone else, it will help take the heat off of her."

"So you're not here on accident?"

"I'm supporting my girl, whatever it takes..."

_AN: Too many you'res… Hope you're having a good summer. :)_


End file.
